


This world is a burning dog

by Si_Cha



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha
Summary: 不是什么正经ABO文，但也没做到好好吐槽。注意看Notes！





	This world is a burning dog

**Author's Note:**

> Beta! Ray, Omega! Nate, Omega! Walt, 其他人都是A  
> 有doc/nate的内容  
> 有二设，主要设定为B稀少（其实我根本就不清楚abo设定我只想吐槽所以如果是abo真爱考虑叉掉吧我不接受喝茶

记者刚在这里住下没多久，就开始注意Brad和Ray了，更多的是在看Ray。之所以Brad会发现这件事，是因为他也总是看着Ray，当视线随着他在周围扫视一圈后，他就会注意到记者的目光。更多的是疑惑，但Brad仍想让记者移开他的目光，可他不能这么做，毕竟上面对非AO结合的政策是不问不说。不幸的是，Ray是一个彻头彻尾的B——鉴于ABO不是什么连续谱，彻头彻尾可能不是一个那么好的词，Brad还是想用——倒不是说这真的那么不幸，走上战场后O或许才是真的不幸的那一个，只是这个身份为他们的关系增添了一些麻烦。

Brad知道记者在疑惑什么，他在等着记者发问，向他或是向Ray，用他那共产主义嬉皮的调调发问。他倒是没有想到，这一刻在记者帮他们买完东西之后来临。Ray抱着一袋杂货，走到一旁和其他人打招呼，记者趁机提问，“Brad，Ray他……”Brad明知记者要问什么却还是扬起眉毛，“算了。”

等到Ray回到他们之间，记者忍不住再次开口，“Ray，可以问你一个问题吗？”

Ray大口嚼着彩虹糖，故意发出声音，“什么？”Brad在记者身后偷笑。

“你是O吗？”

Ray没有回答，Brad看着Ray正努力控制自己的嘴角不上扬，而是摆出一副疑惑的表情。他做得很成功，记者上钩了。

“我是说你闻起来没有味道，又没见你买抑制剂。”记者犹豫片刻，仍旧说出心声，他看了眼Ray，又看了眼Brad，指了指他们俩，“你们？”

记者没有看Brad。Brad已经憋不住了，他捂住嘴，不让自己发出声音。Ray装作正经地回答，“抑制剂不是由我们私人购买，而是统一发放，东西都在Doc那里。虽然说一般都不够用，仍然需要我们自己买，但你知道抑制剂有多火爆，我们现在想买也买不到。至于我和Brad，”Ray看了一眼Brad，嘴边的笑容一闪而过，记者的视线也一起移动，Brad迅速转换表情，露出温柔的笑容，他希望Ray能早点揭晓答案，他不想继续被折磨。“其实我是B。”说完Ray迸发一阵大笑，Brad也加入他，留下记者一个人看着他们，充满震惊。

“Rolling Stone，”Ray尝试着在笑声间说出一句完整的话，“你太让我伤心了。”

记者张开嘴，没能说出什么。Brad主动帮他解围，“你也知道B有多稀少，Ray。”

“而且他们看上去就像使用抑制剂或被标记之后没有味道的那群O。”Ray接着Brad的话说下去，“但这不能改变Rolling Stone让我伤心的事实。”

“噢，Ray。”Brad摇摇头，装作严肃的样子看着记者，“希望你不要害我们被Ray带进沟里。”

“抱歉。”记者扯出一个尴尬的笑容，逃走了，八成是要放下东西赶紧把重要的内容写下：Ray是个Beta。

当记者知道Ray是B后，事情或许更加麻烦，多数B沉迷于性事却不想有附属关系，另一些则对交配这件事毫无兴趣。无论是哪种，你都很难在军营中找到，军营里的B就像O里的dom一样稀少，差别仅仅在于，前者激起人们的兴趣，而没人会关注后者。人们只会在意军营里的O，毕竟大多数军人是A。在抑制剂还未诞生之前，甚至在抑制剂上市很长一段时间之后，O都不允许加入军队，一开始O也只能在后方，或者干脆作在办公室里，直到近几年才允许上前线。Brad相信Rolling Stone一定非常好奇这里哪些人是O。

 

这件事直到他们离开Mathilda后，记者才有眉头。他不会去问Nate，当然也不会去问Encino Man，更不会去问Godfather。他知道Nate是O只是因为他看见Doc给他注射抑制剂。Brad可以看到记者脸上的疑惑，“Nate他……”

“是O，”Brad一边说话一边擦拭手中的M4，并且为它换上夜视仪。“我们从不会拿这件事逗乐他。”

“因为你们都很尊敬他。”

“没错。”

一旁靠在悍马上的Ray抓紧机会加入对话，“你知道我们连的另一个O是谁吗？”

Brad笑着用手肘顶了下Ray。记者茫然地摇头，他八成看到过Walt闻他女朋友的来信，百分之百以为他在闻他女朋友O的信息素。但事实是他是O，他女朋友是A，记者什么都闻不到只是因为他在口服抑制剂。

“要猜猜看吗？”

Brad摇摇头，嘴角上扬，他决定专心于枪支保养，不再参与这没营养的对话。

“我想想。”记者将笔顶在他的下巴上，“难道是Garza？”

“不对。”Ray憋着嘴摇头，动作十分戏剧化，“你没有机会了。”

“至少是在车顶上的人是吗？这样一来如果发情或是被标记后散发出难闻的气味，影响也会相对较小。”

Brad没有抬头，他相信Ray此刻一定很震惊，他也一样，“Rolling Stone，没想到你过来的时候不光带了那副嬉皮态度，还带了脑子啊。”

 

几天之后，记者知道了答案，这归功于上级没脑子的决定，Doc知道这件事的一瞬间就开骂了，“操他妈的狗娘养的，那上面还有药品和抑制剂。”

“为什么不先给你？”记者永远都有十万个问题。

“和他不给我们提供足够的其他东西是一样的道理，夜视仪没电池，可能会死人，O没有抑制剂，可能会发情，对比之下好像都没那么惨了。”说话的是Ray。

记者一如既往地写下这些内容。

 

他终于知道另一个O是谁是因为Nate终于正视了Doc告诉他抑制剂不够的这件事。他召集了Doc和Walt，另一个O，和Walt的车长Brad，记者则理所当然地站在旁边。Brad试探性地询问是否可以切除腺体，被Doc和Walt一致否决，Walt深爱他的女朋友，他不希望回到家中女朋友发现他不再是“她的”了。Brad继续说，他们可以接受Walt的气味，Walt只是在车顶，而且他的气味没有吸引力，但LT不一样。

Nate却给出了另一个方案，让记者停笔的方案。“我没被标记过，这些抑制剂就算给我用也撑不了多久，但是如果是给被标记过的O用的话，时间就能长很多。所以，”Nate深吸一口气，“我希望你能标记我，Doc。”Doc还没来得及反驳，就被Nate打断，“这不是命令，而是请求，因为你是医生，所以我请求你，而不是他，”Nate指了下Brad，“我不希望我的士兵们因为我的气味而受到影响，不希望他们盯着我的屁股而不是敌人，所以我希望Doc你能帮我，也帮助我的士兵们。”

Doc神色凝重，他看起来像是要拒绝，医生不应该和病人建立这种关系，这样的理由。不过他知道不是这样的，这次标记和情感，性爱，占有，都没有任何关系。所以他答应了，只是点头，没有任何多余的话。

 

他们离开了，留下Doc和Nate在原处。一路上记者都挂着那副震撼的表情，等到回到一车才终于能够开口，“哇噢。”然而也只有感叹词。

“发生了什么让我们的Rolling Stone如此震惊？看到了比之前自己写的专栏加上Trombley再加上丢掉卡车这个决定更加震惊的东西了吗？”Ray坐在副驾驶座，脚翘在仪表台上，戴着太阳镜，笑着问Brad。但看到Brad抿着嘴，他的笑容消失了，他放下脚，摘下眼镜，“怎么了？”

Brad走到Ray的面前，他的身影笼罩着Ray，“LT，”他清清嗓子，“LT让Doc标记他了。”

“噢，这真是……”Ray不知道该说什么，只好抬起手拍拍Brad的手臂。Brad不知道当时如果Nate是向他提出请求，他会如何作答。他不会答应的，因为Ray。倒不是说Ray会反对，他相信Ray会理解，或许会嫉妒，但是他会理解。他只是不想对Ray这样做，而且这样会让他们本就不能公开的AB关系更加复杂。他不知道如果LT坚持的话他会怎样，现在看着Ray，他很肯定，但是——或许LT不会让他帮忙，或许LT知道他和Ray，或许。

“——太伟大了！”记者终于接上Ray的话。

“你想了这么久就想出这么逊的词吗？”Ray迅速换上他平常的模样。

“我也没想到Walt会是O。”记者看了眼Walt，他正坐在车后座，记者的旁边，一眼不发。

“毕竟你只会问问题，没有答案。”Ray试图活跃气氛。

至少在Brad身上奏效了，他露出微笑，看着Ray，在想要不要告诉他。Ray准是从他的脸上看出了什么，因为他问道，“怎么？”

“Ray，”他不知道该怎么说，甚至就算开口了，也仍在犹豫是否要说，但他还是说了，“我不……”

Ray抓住了他的手腕，“我知道。”

Brad不知道记者有没有捕捉到这一幕，至少他知道就算记者注意到了什么，他也有常识，不会去记录。

接下来的一路上大家都没怎么说话，除了Trombley偶尔看到狗就说他想射杀，之后被车里的众人当作精神病以外，就只有关于任务的一切，疑问，收到。就连总在发表各种“独特见解”的Ray都一言不发，令人怀疑是否是因为能量剂已经耗尽。尽管Brad知道Ray是在想事情，可能关于自己，也可能是Walt，但他沉默的样子仍然令Brad有些担心，也可能仅仅是不习惯而已。总之Brad希望Ray能说点什么，什么都行。

“Ray，我想问你一个问题。”感谢Rolling Stone，虽然他大概不会提什么好问题。

“看吧，我没说错吧。”他看了眼Brad，又回头看记者。

“Ray，看路。”

“这个问题现在问可能不太合适，我们都知道A射的时候会打结，没办法从O体内拔出来，那B呢？”

“的确不合时宜。”

“不要听这个被中产阶级养大的受过良好教育的傻缺胡扯。你是想问哪一方面，插入还是被插？”

“哇噢，”记者轻笑，“都可以当然更好。”

Brad给了Ray一个闭嘴的眼神，但Ray忽视了他，咧着嘴说，“插入的话很简单，结很小，很容易拔出来，被插的话，”Ray瞥了眼Brad，Brad觉得自己跨间跳动了一下，“腔体入口弹性较强，所以即使结已经成型，拔出来双方也不会受伤，而且B不能自我润滑。”

Brad想起之前和Ray一起去找拉屎走丢了的军官时，将他按在草丛里狠狠地操他的嘴，最后射在他被扒光衣服的胸膛上和挂着贱兮兮的笑容的脸上，他逐渐硬了，尽管隔着防化服看不出什么，但他仍旧需要想想别的东西让自己尽快变软，他想起最终他们找到那位军官，娘兮兮地感谢他们，他又想到了Captain America，非常奏效。他听到笔尖在纸上滑过的声音，并不突出，但没能到逃过他耳朵的地步。

“别写了，War Scribe，你参加的是伊拉克战争，不是什么主题为Beta生理构造的人类学研讨会。”

记者停笔。

Ray看了Brad一眼，“看吧，受过良好教育。”

 

事情一开始很顺利，Walt和Nate的情欲都得到了很好的抑制。直到某天晚上，他被Ray叫起来轮班时，听见了Walt坑里的喘息声，才知道抑制剂已经不够了。当他回想过去的细节时，他意识到另外三个人从一开始就知道这件事。他决定之后找Nate好好谈谈。

Walt不愿和别人发生关系，其他人也没有这种意愿，加上Walt会散发难闻的气味，他可以自己解决，这不成问题。只是Delta的那些娘炮们时不时朝着这边做些猥琐的动作，结果总是Ray叫他们滚开，或是骂回去，甚至有一次Ray冲到对方营地，Brad只好跟上，说完一串受过良好教育的士兵才能说出的脏话后，拉着Ray的衣领回到了自己的车上。

Nate就没有那么幸运了，或者应该说不幸的是Doc。Nate的气味只对他有吸引力，而他并没有避讳什么，尽管大家都知道这件事，所以即使Doc在非特殊情况下躲着Nate也没关系。但他没有，他有非凡的定力。

而O的定力往往没有那么强，所以结果是Brad听到Doc问记者有没有安全套。

“为什么我需要带那种东西？”

没人会带安全套上前线，你在这里操不到任何小穴，不仅稀少，就算有，也不会是你的。当然你可以套上安全套撸管，这样就不会射得到处都是，如果马上就要出发也不用花时间清理，但是这样做准会被整个侦查营取笑，包括Delta，包括H&S，说不定你会羞愧到因此退出军队，所以没有人会这样做。没有人会带安全套，除非……

Brad将M4挪到背后，拿起自己的背包。Ray凑过来打算看看里面有些什么，Brad却将背包提高了一点，避开Ray的视线。他从里面掏出一小盒安全套和一管KY，将KY放在椅子上，系好背包，重新扔回去，在Ray责备的目光下走向Doc和记者。“Doc，我有。不过你得先说清楚是怎么回事，你是打算干LT了吗？”

Doc点头，依旧是那副不变的表情。

“解释清楚。”

“Nate他说他受不了，我已经拒绝过，现在看来是没办法拒绝了，他说他无所谓，我也无所谓，但前提是要带套。之后我会重新分配抑制剂的使用量。”

Brad将安全套递给了Doc，继续问道，“那要是你要不到怎么办？”

“我知道有避孕药和抑制剂的O，实在不行我可以跟他们换。不管怎样，我是不会不带套和Nate发生关系的。”Brad无法想象Doc会是参与性交易的人，不过转念一想，或许他不把这看作是性交易。“那么现在你可以告诉我你为什么带安全套吗？”Doc脸上浮现一丝坏笑，记者也是如此。

我应该想到这个问题的，Brad想，不过即便如此我还是会向他们应该提供必需品。Brad想回答是因为Ray，他想告诉全世界Ray是他的，但他不能这么做，所以他在努力编造理由。“你知道安全套可以模拟青蛙声囊吗？说不定有其他用处。”听起来就很假。

“不如告诉我是为了以防有人在城里不小心和哪个妓看对眼而那个妓偏偏没带套，这听起来倒比较真。”

“你知道没人会这么干的。”

Doc耸耸肩，没有继续追问，将安全套装进口袋里离开了。

Brad和记者一起往回走，记者也不多嘴，即使看到Brad将润滑剂递给Walt让他好好照顾他的M19时也一样。“Rolling Stone，不要像分享你女朋友的照片一样分享这件事，”他抬起头，朝Walt说，“你也一样。Trombley也不行。”

“你的老友RayRay呢？”Brad知道Ray只是在逗他，同时也感谢他这样说。

“我信任你。”然后他不出声地说道，“我们回头再聊。”

“感谢你的信任，Iceman。”

当天晚些时候，只有他们两个人在一起，并肩进行卸货任务。“你为什么不早些告诉我？”

他想回答我是打算留到最后待在环境好一点的地方的时候给你一个惊喜，但事实是，“我忘了。”

“而且那应该是唯一的一管KY吧，而你把他给了Walt，M19都不够用。”

Brad笑了，在黑夜中拉屎的时候做这种表情，多少有些瘆得慌。

“你笑什么？”

Brad伸进口袋，翻转手腕，手心里是袋装的润滑剂，“赠送的小样。”

Ray的上半身朝Brad倾斜，要不是他在卸货，他会整个人都扑到Brad身上。Brad却把润滑剂重新塞进口袋里，“我们得回去了，不然就会有人来找我们了。”

 

靠着Doc和抑制剂，他们又度过了平静的几天，抑制剂用完后的第二天，补给也重新到来。Brad正听着Ray说着乱七八糟的事情，突然听到记者和Doc在车外的声音。

“Doc，之后你会对Nate怎样呢？”

“怎样？不会怎样？”

“那么，假如有修复手术可以让Nate将腺体恢复到之前的状态，你会帮他做这项手术吗？或者由其他人来做？”

Brad没有听到Doc的答案。他猜想Doc面露疑惑，因为记者继续说，“我知道你是个很棒的军医，如果你不是军人，如果你仍然是医生，你会想开发这种技术吗？”

Doc重重地叹口气，“为什么我会想要开发这种技术？我根本就不在乎这种事情，谁标记谁，谁属于谁，这种事情重要吗？要我说的话，我更希望能将人们从这种状态中解脱出来，我不能理解造物主——当然我并不相信上帝——为什么要创造我们这种生物，高智商，富有劳动力，但仍旧被性欲支配。尽管我们发明了抑制剂，但你也看到了在抑制剂缺乏的情况下会发生什么，你在这里，会看到更多这样的事情。即使每个人都可以使用抑制剂，O还是会受到伤害，不仅仅是O，A也一样……”

Brad没有注意到后面的话，因为背景里Ray的声音突然消失了。他转过头，以为Ray会睡着，闭着眼睛歪着脑袋躺在驾驶座里。但Ray仍然睁着双眼，只是双唇紧闭。

“Ray，”Brad伸出手，放在Ray的肩头，“怎么不说话了？”

“Brad你很有毛病诶，我说话时要我安静，我不说话又问我怎么不说话，你到底要我怎么样？”

Brad没让这话往心里去，他只是捏捏Ray的肩膀，“开心点。”

外面的声音已经消失，记者正打开车门。Ray在这时说，“我的能量剂吃完了。”

 

之后的几天里，Ray一直都是这种状态，Brad在思考是否应该找个地方狠狠地操Ray的屁眼，操到他叫出声，叫Brad的名字，求他，之后放松，回归正常。但这不管用，Brad知道这不是放松就能解决的问题，不过他依然打算找个机会好好地来一发。

他可以接受Ray的这种状态，只要不会太久，但他不能接受Ray和Rudy在球场上打架，不能接受Ray被Rudy打，不能接受Rudy冲着Ray的背影大喊该死的B。他想冲上去揍Rudy一顿，尽管他同样会被Rudy揍，但至少他还有机会。不过他相信Ray不希望他这么做，所以他只是站在原地，等到Ray走到原处后再去找他。

当他找到Ray时，Ray正坐在墙边，眼睛里泛着水光。他抓住Ray的手，将他拉进怀里，抱紧他，亲吻他的发梢。Ray的肩膀在颤抖，Brad可以听到他的抽泣声。他捧起他的脸颊，亲吻他的双唇和下垂的嘴角，他可以尝到泪水的咸味。

Ray却躲开了，他埋在Brad的胸前，搂住他的脖子，放声哭泣。之后他突然踮起脚尖，亲吻Brad，灌注他的热情，他的双手也胡乱地将Brad的上衣从长裤中扯出，将手贴在他后腰和背部的肌肤上。

或许现在不是什么好的时机，Brad想，但既然Ray想要，那现在就是一个好的时机。于是他将Ray按在墙上，放下枪，脱掉自己的上衣，脱掉Ray的上衣，最后用上润滑剂和安全套，插进Ray的身体里，射在里面。

但Ray仍旧在哭泣，他的脸上满是泪水，而这不是因为这场性事，甚至不是因为Brad。Brad束手无策，他能做的只有在Ray需要他的时候待在他的身边，亲吻他的额头，然后告诉他，“一切都会变好的。”

**Author's Note:**

> 有一些想写的东西没写进去，大概会有一个最后那段的肉单独作一篇


End file.
